bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayano Kaikon
Ayano(my color) Kaikon (remorse or regret) The word Kaikon in the name kind of signifies her negitive future Daughter of Ryota Kashiwagi and Kajin Hebereke. Younger sister of Masaru Asamoya. more coming soon(considering she dies young it will be a short and depressing story) the way she dies is the real depressing part. 'Appearance' coming soon 'Personality' Early life She is a mischievous but kind hearted person. She had a tendency to get her self in bad situations because of her mischievous nature. She always seemed to find something to smile about during the worst situations. she is always happy because she knew not matter what gos wrong he alway depend on her brother to help her. once she understood how to use her abilities she did not need her brother any more. After the event The God of souls and dimensions: messed with her mind by taking away her her positive attitude and replacing it with a negative one. He inverted the happy memories she had by making them become memories of sadness. One really big that affected her was He got her to believe her brother beater her every day. 'Synopsis' birth/before powers She was born on the 21st of May in France. she was naturally mischievous child. She was 3 she stared to go to school. She liked annoying her mom by pouring bottles of her alcohol down a sink. Her mom tried to teach Ayano to paint but she found making pictures boring. Her brother always helped her get out of any bad situation she got in. When she was 10 her parents taught her about her Shinigami powers and got them to gain control over her inner hollow. Powers and the Event she was get control over her powers much faster then her brother could. she was able to escape bad situations all by her self with the powers she had. many years later when she was 17 she was walk home when The God of souls and dimensions made her to black out. While she was blacking out he messed with her mind and caused her to lose the positive nature and replaced all of her positive memory of her family in to negative ones. A big thing he did was made her believe that her brother beat her every day. He knew it would cause that would cause an emotional downward spiral. After she woke up from the black out she decided to run away. Pure Depression and then Anger She went though many years of depression while anything to survive another day on the streets. She did many terrible and degrading jobs the caused he to become even more depressed. she got to the point were she lost the will to live. When that happened the inner hollow took over. The hollow want to kill Masaru Asamoya. Death She went look for her brother to kill him. When she found him she took out her Zanpakutō and tried to kill him but he manged to dodge the first attack. she contiued attacking him and managed to cause a little damage. she stared to use her Zanpakutō's ability to make him drunk. 'Powers and Abilities' coming soon 'Zanpakutō' Name: don't have one yet thre Zanpakutō's ability allow her to produes somthing called dunken souls(it is not a real soul). they cuase the enemy to get drunk. sealed shikai "Make them drunk with envy" it her Reiatsu in to the Zanpakutō. she could also condense her intoxicating arua to make it more efective. the Zanpakutō looks the same except the it is covered by the Reiatsu making it look like it turned black. When uncontroled the Reiatsu spreads out and leaks making it less efective. Drunken soul blast: it make the enemy get filled with the drunken souls for a few second. It is mainly a ranged attack. This only works if there is a cut on her enemy for the souls to enter the bloodstream. the more energy put in to this attack the more efecive it is Drunken soul slash: it souls the drunken samurais: they dont enter the blood stream like most of her attack. they reapidely cut the enemy. if one is destroyed then it will regenerate. it use Reiryoku to regerate them so when she runs out they just disapate. bankai:Never Achieved 'Hollowfication' coming soon Trivia Concepts and Creation This is the first character i made with a depressing story. It was not going to be a depressing at first but in the end i decided to make like this. in unrelated news i just made one of the main characters in my 3 Masked gods story a complete A Hole. Category:Character